1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schedule information management method and system and, more particularly, to a schedule information management method and system wherein detailed schedule information is created and managed using a schedule memo input through a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in communication technologies have enabled popularization of portable terminals. In addition to conventional phone call processing, advanced portable terminals support various functions such as text message and image transmission. Thereby, users are increasing utilizing portable terminals in their daily lives.
In one aspect, to manage schedules, a user stores a list of events and planned times in their portable terminal and sets the portable terminal to inform him/her of each event at or before the corresponding planned time.
However, such schedule management using a portable terminal is restrictive as, typically, schedule information input and managed in a portable terminal is in the form of simple memos. Thus, more plentiful information regarding planned events cannot be provided to the user.
In recent years, a home network system that interconnects and manages home electronics devices through a network has been commercially available. As part of an effort to standardize home network systems, the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) has been formed to develop standards for controlling home information appliances such as personal computers (PC), televisions, video tape recorders, digital cameras, audio systems, etc. The DLNA, formerly known as the Digital Home Working Group (DHWG), is a standardization body established in June 2003. Several large firms including Microsoft, IBM, Hewlett-Packard, Intel, Sony, Matsushita and Samsung have joined the DLNA.
The DLNA is dedicated to the sharing of all content provided by different information appliances in the home. Therefore, the DLNA mainly focuses on insuring compatibility between home electronics devices through standardization of physical media, network transmission, media formats, streaming protocols, digital rights management and the like on the basis of a ‘universal plug and play’ technology. The DLNA also focuses on developing networks based on the Internet Protocol (IP).
As a result, when a PC is connected to both an Internet network and a DLNA network in the home, the PC can communicate both with external devices connected to the Internet network using an Internet-assigned IP address and with in-home devices connected to the DLNA network using a DLNA network-assigned IP address. Thus, the PC may share information obtained from the Internet network with the in-home devices connected to the DLNA network.
Accordingly, schedule management using a DLNA network enables limitations of using information stored only in a portable terminal to be overcome.